


Love In The Rain

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's during FP1 in Spa 2012 and it was raining. A certain German was ignoring a certain Finn and the Finn was feeling frustrated as the heavens opened up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rather short fic and it's my first time posting on this site. English is not my first language so there might be some grammatical errors or wrong use of English. I apologise for that. I've posted this on Tumblr before but thought of posting this here and see how it goes. Anyway, enjoy~ =)

It was almost 3 years ago when he last stepped on this soil. The one track where he dominated well over the past few attempts. He knew he was nothing special but he seemed to do pretty well on this track. People are expecting a win from him this weekend but he couldn’t care about the expectations. There’s no point thinking about them. 

 

As he tapped his pass and got through the barriers, a figure in front of him caught his eye. He was already in his team outfit and walking along the paddock with his trusty personal trainer. Both of them awfully closed to each other than they should. 

 

So that’s what you’re up to during that 5-week break… Not bothering to contact me at all... he thought as he carried on walking to his motorhome, chewing gum and feeling anger boiling in him. 

 

He went on to do all the mandatory interviews and autograph sessions. His mind though was just thinking about him. Had he decided to walk out on him? Had he found his other love in his trusty personal trainer? What did he do wrong? Why weren’t they talking during the break? Those questions coursed through his mind and it made him feel more frustrated. 

 

He got back to his hotel in the evening and slumped onto the bed. His whole mind was about him. He just couldn’t shake away that expression he put on when he’s with his personal trainer. It pained him. 

 

Why am I not the reason for that expression? 

 

His phone beeped and he grunted softly. He fished the phone out of his jeans pocket and looked at it. 

 

//Are you alright? I thought you would always drop by my motorhome to… give me a hug…?// 

 

He stared at the message. What are you playing at? You still want me? Then why didn’t you bother to talk to me the whole summer break? Or better still, why didn’t you come to my motorhome instead to give me a hug? 

 

A low grunt of frustration escaped his lips as he threw his phone aside, ignoring the message. He drifted off to an unsteady sleep, something he had never, ever had before until he had him in his life…

 

…

 

The rain was pouring. It is Spa, after all. The weather’s unpredictable and this was what he was expecting anyway. He leaned against the wall outside of his garage, barely sheltered from the rain by the pitifully small roof above his head. 

 

He looked across the pitlane. Free practice had started and no one seemed to be too keen to head out for a run just yet. He looked across at the people on the pitwall. They were definitely revising their free practice plans as the rain pour was a bit too big than expected. He looked to his left, trying to have a look at a particular garage but it was too far away. He shook his head slightly. This really wasn’t him. He wouldn’t bring such feelings to work but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to hug him so badly but he couldn’t. Ego rules in his world, sadly. 

 

He peeled himself off the wall and walked back into his garage. The mechanics were almost done with his car and Mark was telling him that he could go out for a run in 10 minutes time. He nodded and took the opportunity to head back to his motorhome. He needed the silence and privacy to sort his mind before heading out on his run. 

 

He came back out 10 minutes later. The rain was pouring as usual. He zipped up his jacket and covered his head with the hood. He glanced to his left and he regretted doing so. 

 

There he was, with that big cheeky smile on his face, running in the rain, catching up with that trainer of his who was getting wet in the rain. He was holding an umbrella while he ran up to the trainer, who was happily doing his job by carrying his bag and helmet. When he finally caught up with the trainer, he laughed, handing the umbrella over to the trainer but he seemed to decline, insisting that he should cover himself instead of him. He laughed and shook his head, insisting further and the trainer had no choice but to take the umbrella from him. He covered the both of them, making them stood awfully close to each other as they walked back into their garage, talking and laughing. 

 

They look like a couple… he thought. This thought utterly smashed his heart. He shook his head. Whatever attempts of taking his mind off him had failed after seeing this scene. He readjusted the hood over his head and quickly headed back into his garage. 

 

He got on with his run like nothing happened. Lotus didn’t do much running as they deemed it was not useful anyway. He climbed out of the car after the end of the session. As he removed his helmet, all the feelings started flowing back into his soul. He was never like this. He didn’t understand why one person could do this to him. 

 

Mark discussed certain things with him before letting him off for lunch break. The sky didn’t seem to want to stop pouring its tears. He slipped into his jacket and pulled the hood on. As he was about to walk out to his motorhome, someone grabbed him on the arm. He turned to look and instantly, he felt a strong grip on his heart. 

 

“Why didn’t you answer my message?” a tinge of concern could be heard in his voice. 

 

Damn that slight German accent, he thought. He straightened up slightly, not wanting to look at him. 

 

“I… I fell asleep and I only saw it this morning,” he lied. His monotonous voice was a good disguise and he was glad about it. 

 

“No, you’re lying. I can feel it. What’s wrong?” he could always tell whether he was telling the truth. 

 

He just shook his head, wiggling his arm out of his grip and walked away. He could hear his heart break as he walked away. He didn’t know why he didn’t confront him for not contacting him the whole summer break. He didn’t know why he couldn’t just tell him he hated seeing him with his trainer. 

 

As he was about to get through the door to his motorhome, he heard a scream of his name. 

 

“Kimi Raikkonen!!!!!” the familiar German voice rang through the paddock. 

 

He turned around, blushing slightly when he saw most of the people who were passing by his motorhome turned to look. He nodded his head at him, indicating to the German to come into his motorhome. 

 

As he was about to shut the door, he was roughly pushed against the door, lips crashing onto his. He was shocked by this but he responded back, peeling himself off the door, turning the German over and pinned him against the door as they kissed. They parted after a while, both breathing heavily after the intense kiss. 

 

“What was that for?” he grunted softly at the German. 

 

“You’re avoiding me and it hurts me,” he said, looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. 

 

“I’m not. You are,” he replied, turning his back against the German. 

 

He felt arms wrapping around his waist, feeling the warmth of his body against his own even though they were wearing their jackets. 

 

“It’s my fault for not contacting you during the summer break… I thought… I thought you wanted time alone… I was sad I couldn’t see you, you know…” the German breathed into his ears, making him shiver at his hot breath. 

 

He turned around, facing the blue-eyed man, looking straight into his eyes. 

 

“Seb, I just want you. You know that. I thought you wanted time alone with Hanna that’s why I…” there was no need to continue. They knew they misunderstood each other. 

 

Seb planted a kiss on his lips and he smiled. They stayed that way in each other’s arms for quite a while, enjoying each other’s presence after being deprived of it for more than a month.

 

“What’s up with you and Heikki?” he asked all of a sudden.

 

“Me and Heikki? Nothing… Don’t tell me… You’re jealous of him?” Sebastian giggled and it earned him a grunt from Kimi. 

 

“I’m not jealous…” he mumbled, looking away. 

 

Sebastian rested his hand on his face, turning it back so that he was looking at him again. 

 

“You are… But I can assure you, there’s only one person in my heart and that’s you…” Sebastian whispered to him, making him smiled. 

 

“I love you, Seb,” he whispered and pressed his lips against the German. 

 

“I love you too, Iceman…” that was all he needed to hear.


End file.
